Necesidad de ti
by marilu11
Summary: Son independientes seguros de si mismos pero sienten que en el fondo algo les falta, tienen una imperiosa necesidad de?
1. Chicas

**_Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran SM yo solo los tome prestados para jugar._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 _-¡Soy una mujer independiente! Tengo una carrera, puedo valerme por mi misma. ¿Por qué me siento tan vacía? ¿Incompleta?_

 _\- Déjate de tonterías mujer, lo que necesitas es una cita, ¿qué tal si nos vamos de noche de chicas al nuevo Pub que abrieron en la ciudad?_

 _-Tienes razón llama a las muchachas y nos encontramos en el centro comercial, he decidido ir de compras y al spa. Basta ya de lamentarme trabajo demasiado y nunca hago nada por mí._

 _-¿Quién eres y que has hecho con Bella? No, mejor ni me respondas y vámonos antes de que cambies de opinión. Iremos en tu auto para que quepan las bolsas. Tú maneja que tengo que enviar un fashion 911 a las chicas._

 _\- Muy graciosa Rose vámonos_

 _En 20 minutos estaban en el centro comercial, al llegar se encontraron a una muy emocionada Alice, una sorprendida Ángela, y una sonriente Esme._

\- _¿A que se debe el milagro de que vengas de compras sin que te tenga que coaccionar?_

\- _A que me canse de sufrir de soledad crónica y comprendí que todo ese dinero que gano lo puedo utilizar para mimarme un poco y si con eso encuentro un poco de compañía ¿por qué no?_

\- _¡Definitivamente vamos a empezar antes de que se te pase el efecto de lo que hayas comido!_

\- _Muy graciosa Alice, muy graciosa._

 _Entraron a muchas tiendas compraron de todo un poco, desde ropa casual, vestidos de coctel, deportiva, lencería, zapatos, cremas, perfumes, y luego de poner todo en los autos fueron al spa a relajarse._

 _-Me parece perfecto que vayan al pub esta noche muchachas, son jóvenes y tienen que divertirse.- les dijo Victoria la propietaria del Spa Amanecer_

 _\- Claro que sí y no podemos desperdiciar la oportunidad de ver a cuantos chicos dejamos con la boca abierta al ver a estas bellezas- dijo Alice riendo_

 _-Yo estoy un poco mayorcita para eso chicas mejor vayan ustedes y el Lunes en la mañana me cuentan en la oficina._

 _\- ¡De ninguna manera Esme tu vienes con nosotras!- dijo Rose_

 _-Claro que vienes quien sabe y encontramos alguien para cada una. Además así nos vamos juntas al apartamento- dijo Ángela_

 _-Está bien. Que se preparen en el Pub Eclipse porque estas 5 mujeres van a arrasar esta noche._


	2. Chicos

**_Chapter 2_**

 _-Vamos Carlisle no te puedes echar para atrás._

 _-Claro que puedo hay un documental muy interesante en Discovery que planeaba ver y me había olvidado._

 _-Problema arreglado.- entro Emmett sonriendo al salón._

 _\- Que le has hecho a mi televisor mira que si tu…_

 _\- Nada hombre tan solo programe Tivo para que grabe tu maravilloso documental ahora no hay motivo para que no vengas con nosotros a relajarte._

 _-Está bien pero me tienen que ensenar a manejar esos aparatos para la próxima vez._

 _\- Soy yo o mi querido hermano acaba de aceptar que habrán otras oportunidades de divertirnos juntos- dijo Jasper con una sonrisa_

 _-Mejor cállate y vámonos antes que se desanime- dijo Edward_

 _-Iremos cada uno en su auto por si tenemos suerte-dijo Emmett moviendo las cejas_

 _-O si queremos regresarnos temprano- dijo Ben por lo bajo aunque Edward lo oyó y dijo alto para todos_

 _-¡Prohibido venir antes de las doce como si fuéramos Cenicientos!_

 _-¡A nuestros carruajes señores!-dijo Carlisle riendo mientras se subía a su Mercedes negro._

 _Al llegar al Pub Eclipse estaba repleto y algunas chicas en la cola les coquetearon tratando de entrar con ellos, pero habían decidido pasar la primera hora tan solo conversando e inspeccionando la pista de baile por posibles candidatas. No deseaban algo de una sola noche pero tampoco esperaban encontrar a la mujer de su vida ahí, cada uno tenía su historia, Edward era un arquitecto muy reconocido y compartía su firma con Jasper y Carlisle, Emmett y Ben también trabajaban con ellos pero eran ingenieros. Eran el equipo perfecto, en poco tiempo ellos crearon un imperio y en el primer edificio que construyeron tenían 5 lujosos apartamentos, todos en el mismo piso, el pent-house. Muchas mujeres se acercaban a ellos por tener dinero y ya estaban hartos de esa situación. Necesitaban relajarse y a eso habían venido y si por ahí conocían a alguien mucho mejor._

 _Llegaron a la zona VIP desde donde podían mirar la pista de baile. Ellos diseñaron y construyeron este Pub para su amigo Aro Vulturi y tenían entrada libre cuando quisieran._

\- _No lo puedo creer ¿que tuvieron que hacer para convencer a Carlisle de venir?-dijo un Aro muy sorprendido_

\- _Nada, tan solo que ya era tiempo que me distrajera – respondió Carlisle sonriendo_

\- _Y programarle su Tivo-dijo Emmett riendo mientras tomaba su cerveza_

 _En eso Félix el guardia de la entrada llego diciendo:_

\- _Señor Aro ya llegaron_

\- _Bien no las hagas esperar llévalas al salón dorado_

\- _¿Quién llego? ¿Me pareció o te pusiste nervioso?- le pregunto Edward_

\- _Son amigas de Sulpicia me pidió de favor para verlas aquí porque ellas se acaban de reencontrar hoy en el spa y no se ven desde el college, una de ellas tú la conoces Carlisle, ¿te acuerdas de Esme Platt?_

\- _¿Esme esta acá en la ciudad? No puede ser ella no dejaría a sus padres o a su hermana, ella jamás lo haría_

\- _Okay parece que tu hermano tiene historia con esa dama Jasper- dijo Emmett burlándose_

\- _No te atrevas a decir nada respecto a Esme, te lo advierto Emmett- le respondió mirándolo de tal manera que si las miradas mataran Emmett estaría frio en el suelo._

\- _No he dicho nada hombre tranquilo- dijo un Emmett con las manos en alto._

\- _Porque no me acompañan y las conocen son 5 damas muy hermosas por lo que dijo mi Sulpicia._

\- _¡Que me parta un rayo! yo solo quiero conocer a ese belleza rubia del traje rojo que se dirige al salón… -se interrumpió Emmett al ver hacia donde se dirigía el grupo de mujeres donde la despampanante rubia iba y volteando dijo- por eso digo que será un placer acompañarte._

\- _Que dices Emmett hace un momento estabas diciendo que…_

\- _Créeme Ben me lo van a agradecer en un momento. ¿Vamos Aro?_

\- _Vamos- dijo Aro_

 _Y salieron todos juntos Aro y Emmett sonriendo, Carlisle muy nervioso, Jasper Edward y Ben muy confundidos._


	3. Encuentro

**_Chapter 3_**

\- _Sulpicia amiga no sabes la alegría que me dio encontrarnos de nuevo. Has sido un motivo más para venir esta noche._

\- _Para mí también amiga por eso le pedí a Aro este salón, tenemos tanto que hablar_

\- _Claro que sí, no puedo creer que te casaras con Aro ¿cómo lo convenciste de casarse?_

\- _Muy fácil querida, termine con él._

\- _Cada vez me caes mejor Sulpicia- dijo una sonriente Rose_

\- _Querida ellos creen que son los que mandan pero en realidad somos nosotras claro que ellos tienen la última palabra "lo que tu digas querida"_

 _Todas empezaron a reír y en ese momento entraron unas meseras trayendo algunos bocadillos._

\- _Esto sabe delicioso amiga ¿quien prepara estas maravillas?-dijo Esme muy sonriente mientras se volteaba y se encontraba frente a frente al único hombre que la hacía temblar de emoción._

\- _Hola Esme es realmente un placer verte.-dijo Carlisle tomando su mano y dándole un beso en el dorso sin soltarla._

 _Esme tan solo podía verlo a esos maravillosos ojos azules como el mar y perderse en ellos sin recordar cómo hablar o siquiera respirar._

\- _Hola Carlisle ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Soy Ángela la hermana de Esme, creo que si le devuelves su mano reaccionara._

\- _Oh si claro- dijo soltando la mano de Esme que reacciono y se sonrojo como una adolescente._

\- _Hola ¿Cómo has estado?- pudo decir Esme tímidamente_

\- _Bueno ya que no lo harán ellos, Hola a todos yo soy Rose, ella es mi hermana Bella y mi prima Alice somos primas de Ángela y Esme._

\- _Hola preciosa yo soy el apuesto Emmett, y ellos son Jasper hermano de Carlisle, Edward primo de nuestro y Ben un amigo casi hermano._

\- _¿Muy seguro de ti mismo?- dijo Rose coqueta_

\- _Claro que si-respondió un emocionado Emmett_

\- _¡Vamos a ver si como hablas bailas baby!- le dijo Rose saliendo en dirección a la pista_

\- _Para luego es tarde hermosura- dijo antes de salir tras ella._

\- _¿Y tú me vas a dejar esperando por ti? ¿o debo buscar otra pareja de baile?- coqueteo Alice con Jasper_

\- _Después de usted bella dama- dijo Jasper invitándola a la pista_

\- _¿Quieres bailar?- le pregunto Ben a Ángela_

\- _Que bueno que preguntaste porque yo no lo hubiera hecho- respondió sonriente_

\- _¿Tu también quieres bailar?- pregunto Edward a Bella_

\- _No, pero si quieres podemos ir a la barra a conversar- respondió Bella tímidamente_

\- _De acuerdo vamos- dijo sonriendo_

 _Carlisle miro alrededor y noto que todos incluso Aro y Sulpicia los habían dejado solos._

\- _Parece que nos quisieron dar privacidad- dijo mirándola fijamente._

\- _Así son las chicas, recuérdame matarlas luego- dijo Esme sin pensar_

\- _Recuérdame agradecerles luego-respondió Carlisle sonriendo._


End file.
